


Dahlia

by SatiricalDraperies



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Meet-Cute, Tolkien Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: Goldberry happens upon Rosie Cotton gardening one day.*this fulfills my "pink cheeks, braids, dirt under fingernails" square for the 2018 Tolkien Femslash Week bingo*





	Dahlia

Rosie Cotton is gardening when one of the Big Folk arrives. She’s taller than any of the ones Rosie’s seen before, and thin too, like she could blow away on the slightest breath of wind, with long golden hair that floats around her face in wisps and curls and thin braids.

“Hello!” Rosie calls out.

The woman stops, blinks, then turns to face Rosie. Her green dress flutters slightly, even though there’s no breeze.

“Hello,” she says back, her melodious voice dancing through the air towards Rosie. “My name is Goldberry.”

“Goldberry,” Rosie whispers her name like a spell, utterly enchanted. “Would you like to come in? I’m sorry, I’m a bit messy right now, but I’ve got plenty of food, if you’re hungry.”

“No,” Goldberry stops her. “I’d like to just watch you garden.”

“Alright,” she says, finding the request odd, but then again, she is one of the Big Folk, and they’ve always been a bit queer. “Just let me know if you want anything. I’ve got tea and muffins in the oven,” and she then turns back to her begonias.

She works quietly for a bit, Goldberry leaning on the fence as naturally as if she was a climbing vine planted there. She seems fascinated by Rosie’s every movement, watching her hands as they dig, pulling up weeds and tending to plants as they need it. It’s a comfortable silence, but Rosie still wants to fill it. She begins to whistle a song under her breath. After a few beats, Goldberry joins in, harmonizing sweetly with Rosie’s somewhat clumsy attempt to carry a tune. She looks up to meet Goldberry’s spring green eyes and smiles.

“You have a beautiful voice,” she says.

“You have a beautiful garden,” Goldberry replies, leaning down to brush her fingers against a pink dahlia.

“Do you like it?” Rosie asks. She plucks the flower from its stem and reaches up to weave it into one of Goldberry’s braids. Goldberry fingers the braid, and her face fills with color to match the flower.

“I think it’s as pretty as you are,” Goldberry says, and now it’s Rosie who’s blushing. She looks down, studying her torn old dress and dirty hands. When she finally lifts her head again, Goldberry’s still smiling, and she reaches out to take one of Rosie’s hands in her own.

“Would you like to come in for tea?” Rosie asks again, and this time Goldberry lets herself be led into the hobbit hole.


End file.
